REWRITE of Les Innocents
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: I hacve been rewriting Les Innocents because the other version seemed dull. There's more emotion in this version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Own nothing but the plot, Hadrian Snape, Alexandra & Evangeline Black, Isabelle Lupin, and Juniper Snape & a few others. None of the obvious other characters are mine ie the ones from Anne Rice and JK Rowlings books. I make no profit and once again, I own nothing of A.R. or J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Angst, mild violence, language.**

**Prude of mind beware…..I present…..(Dramatically draws in breath)**

**Les Innocents!**

**Chapter one: Summer Horrors**

Harry Potter sat at the small desk in his room at Privet Drive sulking. It was summer before sixth year, having recently lost Sirius he was lonely. He had found Hermione and Ron plus Ginny had been reporting him to Dumbledore for the entire time he had known them each. Dumbledore had been paying them to be his friends for his own good, in truth it pissed Harry off. He frowned as he remembered the night he found out their little secret.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry was about to go into the infirmary to see his wounded friends when he heard an argument and stopped to listen in. "No just read it!" Rons angry tone reached Harry. "Okay fine!" Came Ginny's annoyed voice. "I really think we ought to be more quiet, what if someone hears us?" Hermione ever the knowing one exclaimed. "Then they hear us! Who's going to believe we are spying on the Potter brat!" Ron snarled. "Can we just read this!" Ginny yelled. "You're such children!" "Read on Ginny." Hermione commanded the red haired girl._

Dear Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione

How are things going? Has Harry opened up to you on what is bothering him? Asides for Sirius's death something else must be bothering him. The Order must be informed so we can get him out of it. This is in his best intentions. Please send an answer back via Fawks.

Albus Dumbledore

"_Has he spoken to one of you?" Ginny inquired. "Yes he spoke to me about it, he says he is just lost now he has no one. I think he feels a bit lonely that's all." Hermione said boldly. "Okay, is that all he said?" Ron asked. "Yes, he's just lonely." Affirmed Hermione. "Excellent, here Fawks! Take this to Dumbledore." Ginny handed him a letter and he took off. Harry was stunned as he turned and began to walk to the lake. Once he got there he sat down and thought about what he was going to do. He stayed there for an hour just trying but failing to think, constantly getting distracted. "Harry my boy!" He jumped as he heard this and spun around to see Dumbledore and the Order coming towards him. "What are you doing out here so late at night? You should be more careful about that." Dumbledore told him sternly. "Sorry professor I needed to be alone to think for a while." Harry said softly to his teacher, not looking at him but looking closely at Remus, who frowned in confusion at Harrys intent look. "Ah well, mind if we join you in your thinking?" "Of course not professor." Harry lied through his teeth. "May I ask why you are here?" "Well we thought you were lonely out here, so thought we would give you some company. And in the case of the conversation I would like to have with you, a shoulder to weep upon." Dumbledore said reverently. "I really don't want to talk about anything that will end with me in tears professor, I really don't." Harry said quietly. "We know, but it's good to get these feelings out Harry." Remus murmured. "Remus is right Harry." Arthur spoke in a gentle voice. "I know, but I don't want to. Not yet..." Harry said. "We'll leave you to your thoughts." Murmured Kingsley._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew now that they were traitorous to him. He was wounded by the thought Remus may be involved as well in the control of him. Remus mattered more to him now than ever before, he was all Harry had left. Looking out side Harry watched as the sun set and the stars came out, his watch beeped and he stoped it picking up his rucksack he opened the window and dropped the bag into the bushes below then proceeded down stairs to cook supper for his relatives.

It was midnight. Harry dressed and climbed out of his open window, dropping down onto his rucksack, which he had placed behind the bush earlier. He picked it up and began to make his way along the street to a near by park where he waited for his companion to show. Looking around he saw Order members watching him and he heard Tonks and Remus in a bush that sat behind him. In the blink of an eye a figure stood before him shrouded in black cloth, only the pale face told Harry he was safe.

Harry stood and embraced the other man and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't make it." he said softly. "I always make time for what matters. Any way I had important things to tell you. Let's go by the swings" the man said. Nodding, Harry indicated secretively that order members surrounded them. Once at the swings the man removed his hood revealing long auburn hair, and sat on one swing while Harry sat on the other one.

"You know that I have powers and you know I want to learn how to control them." The man, now revealed to be a teenager no older than Harry, explained. Harry nodded in understanding. "I have enrolled at Hogwarts like you said I should but I am unsure as to whether I trust Dumbledore. My family is on the other side as you well know." Again Harry nodded and gestured the teen to continue.  
"I will be spending this year only at Hogwarts the rest of the time I want to recruit others. You know what I mean."  
"Yes I understand you." Said Harry sincerely. "You can trust Dumbledore he is a wonderful person. Very brave, very kind and very smart." Harry had lied about the last part but made it sound sincere so the Order members had no reason to suspect him of anything. "I know but my family are pushing me to join them on the dark side. Endless blood you know?" The teen offered. "I know but don't you worry Dumbledore will be able to keep you safe." Harry reassured him.  
"I have to go. I must still see the others."  
"I know. I'll see you at Hogwarts Amadeo."  
The two teens embraced and then the auburn haired one disappeared. Harry sighed and began to walk to Privet Drive to get some sleep.

"What do you make of it Albus?" asked Remus. "I think we have a valuable ally and that mister Potter will need extra care." Responded the old man with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry sat thinking about what was going to happen at Hogwarts that year and whether he would have to go the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. Downstairs a sound brought Harry out of his stupor. Murmurings from multiple people. Going down to investigate, he came face to face with Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Taking you to head quarters." Snape hissed back. "I'll go get my things then?" Harry spoke. "Yes, be back here in five minutes." Tonks whispered. Harry nodded in okay and raced up stairs. Coming down he touched the port key the order members who had come for him had, feeling the familiar pull in his navel, off they went to Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Own nothing but the plot, Hadrian Snape, Alexandra & Evangeline Black, Isabelle Lupin, and Juniper Snape. No other characters are mine. I make no profit.**

**Warnings: Angst, mild violence, language.**

**Les Innocents**

**Chapter two: Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter was not a happy camper. For many reasons he was totally ticked off. Namely:

1: The minute he got to the HQ of 'Les Order Des La Blue Bird' as he now called it, he was ambushed by frizzy hair and a huge lanky thing with red hair. These two creatures were in fact Ron and Hermione, his ex best friends.

2: They bombarded him with questions, like; "How are you mate?" "We were so worried when you never replied to our letters!" "Mate you won't believe what been going on! Hermione's gone mental!" "Ronald! I have not gone mad!" This ended with Harry yelling for them to shut their traps before he did it for them.

3: He was grabbed by the collar and told to go to bed by Snape. Annoying him even more was that Remus agreed with Snape and said go to bed.

4: Kreacher was still alive

5: He was unable to get to his gang even to say hi for a second because Ron and Hermione were dragging him away yammering on about nonsense in his ears.

6: Dumbledore was there and offered Harry lemon drops repeatedly.

7: All this happened in one go.

_'Oh yes, they had all better sleep with both eyes open….I shall have vengeance.'_ Harry thought darkly as he glowered at the space in front of him. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked for what seemed the thousandth time. He made a soft sound of affirmation. "You are not acting like it!" she persisted. "Don't give a damn what you think…." Harry said softly in a sing song voice. "Harry be honest. We're your friends! You can talk to us about anything! Especially now that Sirius is dead you need to talk about it! It's all part of the grieving process." Hermione said pompously. "It is unhealthy not to talk, that will be bottling emotions and therefore you will be a time bomb waiting to-" "HERMIONE SHUT UP!" Harry screamed out in anger. "I told you so! You see I was right! You need to talk about the problem so you can jump it." A cry of frustration pierced the air. "Leave me alone! I do not want to talk about Sirius! So get the hell off my back!" Harry steamed. "Language Harry!" Remus called after him as he stormed upstairs. Just to show he could careless about his language Harry turned to face Remus. "Okay, I'll use sign language!" He gave a rude hand gesture earning himself an outraged look from Snape and appalled looks from the rest of the order.

Stomping upstairs he went to the room he had been in the previous summer and slammed the door. _'OOOHHH! They will pay! Oh yes! They'll pay…' _"Mwahahahaha!" Harry told Hedwig softly once alone. The door slammed open and in came the Devil himself. Severus Snape...Harry's arch enemy...followed by the entire Order.

"Potter, you are to stay here and study for the next years work, you will leave at meal times when you need the loo and when you are told to." Snape said briskly. "Who died and made you the boss of me..." Harry muttered murderously. "In case you have already forgotten, your godfather." Snape sneered. "I have not forgotten." Harry responded desolately.  
"You are also to be in bed by seven every night."  
"Eight."  
"Half-past seven."  
"Deal."  
"You'll also be pleased to hear that you have been moved to slytherin."  
"NOOO!"  
"You will room with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few others."  
"Meep..."  
"And you will be up before the sun like every one else."  
"Jeepers creepers..."  
"You will be in the Great Hall at 05:00 precisely, any later and it will be detention."  
"I take it back...you're supremely insane!"  
"You will be hygienic, you will be on your best behavior, you will not play pranks, you will not destroy anyone, you will not cause havoc, you will not claim to be a ghost, you will not claim to be anything other than what you are, you will be honest on all counts, you will get better grades, you will answer me when I talk to you, You will LOOK at ME when I talk to you...Potter! Pay attention!"  
"I heard you the first time!"  
"Now, Bed! You have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Now Potter!"  
"Okay Okay! Geez...don't get your knickers in a twist..."  
"Potter!" Snape growled.

Harry jumped into bed smiling innocently at them. Giving Harry the look that says 'I don't trust you...' Snape turned and left, the Order following him. Harry sighed sadly,

_'This is going to be a long summer...I wonder why Snape's bossing me about...Oh no...he can't be...Dumbldore wouldn't...would he..? Wholey cow...Snape's my temporary guardian... *Mental scream of horror*, I'm gonna die!  
__**Harry! *Mentally slaps self then mentally shakes self violently* Get a grip on yourself man! Are you a Gryffindor or are you a Slytherin? **__  
*Sob* The meanie put me in Slytherin...  
__**Well I know...hush now...your sobbing will bring them up.  
**__Who are you?  
__**I'm you imbecile. You're thinking to yourself.  
**__Oh, okay...I'm gonna stop now.  
__**Fine by me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Own nothing but the plot, Hadrian Snape, Alexandra & Evangeline Black, Isabelle Lupin, and Juniper Snape & a few others. None of the obvious other characters are mine ie the ones from Anne Rice and JK Rowlings books. I make no profit and once again, I own nothing of A.R. or J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Angst, mild violence, language.**

**Les Innocents**

**Chapter Three: Reunion and Revelations**

Harry awoke the next day to someone jumping on his bed. "Rawwawr?" he groaned. A pair of large, innocent grey eyes materialized in front of him, blinking in a not so innocent way…."Haaarrriiiieeee! Wakey Wakey Sleepy Bum!" a familiar female voice came to him. "Mawnoooo…**snore.**" A huff of impatience came from the owner of the eyes. Suddenly a female voice yelled loudly. "CHAAARRRGGGGGE!" Loud battle cries sounded as a whole group of teenagers leaped atop him and began to tickle him senseless. "AAHHHHHH! NNNOOOOOO! TICKLES! AHHHH! HEEEEELP!" Unable to help himself he laughed in amusement and tried vainly to get the opposing party off. Laughter echoed through the room, it was a contagious sense of hysteria.

"Guys! I missed you!" Harry exclaimed seeing his best friends. "A likely story! You refused to wake when we called you!" Alexandra Black, Harry's closest friend, exclaimed looking mock hurt. "Excuse me if you choose to come in at an inappropriate time! I was sleeping!" Harry said in false innocence. "I was just laying here, utterly defenseless, when I was attacked by a grey eyed monster." He dramatized. "Oh stop being a drama queen Harry-bear." Theodore Lupin said beaming in amusement at him. "Hey I ain't a drama Queen!" Harry exclaimed glaring at his pack leader.

**Infinite jokes about Harry being a drama queen later **

"So in my absence what has happened? How've you guys been? What's up with Snape?" Asked Harry casually. "Simple really, Snape's become our guardian via Dumbledorks manipulations in the ministry. They'll do anything to get on his good side now. I think he took to well to being named out 'parent', as Dumbles insists on naming him. He's Hell in a Hurricane Harry. An absolute monster at the best of times. To make it even worse news, Remus supports him in everything." Alex said the last part acidly, a dark look coming over her face as she thought of all his 'betrayals' to us. She had a thorn against him for abandoning us when we were infants.

Thankfully Evangeline piped up. "I think Remus is just looking for an anchor and Snapes perfect for it. Think about it, Sirius is gone and he was the last of Remus's friends and now he's gone. Also Snape's strong of mind, physically capable of stabilizing Remus, and practically keeps Remus alive. What with brewing Wolfsbane every month? And making sure Remus is eating everyday; it's no surprise to me that Remus trusts him and depends on him." She said sincerely. "You know Eve has a point. Snape takes good care of Remus….Hey…Do you think he might be trying to get Remus to trust him enough so that Remus will back him up in everything against us, because he knows we always do as Remus says." Alexandra said thoughtfully. This did sound like a master plan, but then it could very well just be Alex going on one of her, 'they're all out to get us' state of mind, rants.

"What did you do this summer Harry? Other than the obvious." Juniper asked him kindly. "You won't believe it when I tell you but I'll tell you anyway. I spoke with Agent A last Tuesday and guess what? He's coming to Hogwarts this year! I think Agent L.d.L put him up to it." Harry told them happily. "He's going to attend Hogwarts? Oh but that's wonderful! We have someone to converse with that is of the same intellectual status as us!" Isabelle cheered. "I know! And he says that the other Agents are going to be living in The Room for the year because Dumbles cannot detect if anyone is inside." Harry said. "Excellent! I cannot wait to see Agent A again he's funny!" Eve giggled, thinking about how annoyed he got when he gave her a glare that had killed vampires under his command and she said that he looked cute when he glared like that. He would chase her around the premises yelling something about her being untoward.

A knock on the door. "Kids, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Weasley said to them popping her head in the room. "Oh okay, Mrs. Weasley, we'll be right down." Alex said sweetly, putting on the show of an innocent little girl as she so often did to order members so as not to appear a threat. The group stood as one when Mrs. Weasley left, and made their way down to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, Harry was stunned to see the Order there….including Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry my boy!" He chortled. "Come in kids, come in." The gang took their seats in an order that they separated Harry from Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Remus. "How was your summer so far Harry? I trust it was calm?" Dumbledore being the gentleman inquired casually. "Oh, Ummm…well yes it was very uneventful. Highly boring." Harry lied quickly knowing that no one believed him.

"Ah, I see. Nothing worth telling?"

"Nope sorry professor. Nothing to chat about."

"A shame that, I had hoped you did something of interest."

Harry could do no more than shrug apologetically. Earning a hard kick from Alex. "OW! Alex! You kicked me!"

"I did not! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"Hmmmm…the bruise forming on my leg is evidence enough I think."

"Children! Shush, or you will go to your corners!" Theodore ended the fight.

Through the rest of breakfast Harry pondered the members of his gang whom were present.

Theodore Lupin was Harry's age with light brown hair. His eyes were blue-amethyst mainly amethyst around the full moon from being a half werewolf. His skin as pale as snow via his being an albino. Theodore was tall, standing at a staggering 6.2". He was Harry's confident, a loyal friend, strong physically and adept with his spell craft. He made many of the spells the group used. He was protective of the rest, they were his pack and it was he responsibility to look after them. He was mature but in a fun way. Not over strict with them, but not to lenient. A father figure in the making. He was in essence a kind, calm, gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it scared a member of his pack. He played, you guessed it, Alpha Male, and was 6th position in sector A.

Alexandra Black was a young woman his age. She had long coal black hair and piercing dove grey eyes. She was slim but not overly so; she was light, and maneuverable. Her skin was pale enough that the veins in her face, arms, legs, torso (When she wore a swim suit it was obvious.), and practically everywhere. But her skin was also highly sensitive to sunlight. She could go out with three hour lasting sun protection and after 15 minutes she'd start to get small brown spots on her skin, these were always very close together causing a darkly browned patch. It was rare to see her in the sunlight also because it hurt her eyes something dreadful. She was loyal, smart, witty, sarcastic, cynical, and morbid beyond reason. Sadly her weakness was her strength, pride, she was to proud to be damaged by anything. Often using her occlumence shields to hide her thoughts and feelings, she was bloody good at it too. Harry mused. She knew how to use her strengths to her advantage, getting bargains and low prices everywhere in shops and around school. Her mind works more efficiently then normal witches, muggles, and wizards. She processed things faster than other people, this had been a scene of envy from Hermione that Alex could also just scan a page briefly and have enough knowledge to write a 60" essay. Her excuse to every one else was that she had a photographic memory. A photographic memory indeed, Alex wasn't human that's what helped. She was a half shadow veela. Open minded, spirited, entheausiastic, and caring. She loved more than anything to run around on the grounds at night while no one was watching. It gave her a sense of peace, and freedom. In our pack she was the Alpha Female, and 6th position in sector B. Over all a trustworthy, open, friendly, strong, intelligent girl.

Isabelle Lupin was sixteen with long auburn-brown hair down to her waist. She had sparkling aqua eyes that shone with excitement. She stood at 5.3" tall with pale skin like the rest of them. She was Theodore's younger twin sister. Like Theodore she had werewolf traits but never transformed, they only got the shaper teeth, their nails sharpened, and they got a bit more like canines then they usually were at other times in the month. Unlike Theodore, Isabelle had more instincts in concern of pack life and such other werewolf things. She had a bubbly air, and was almost never sad. She played matchmaker where ever and whenever it caught her fancy. Whether you like it or not she will match you up with someone totally horrible and insist you are meant to be. She did that to Alexandra and Seamus Finnegan once and ended up in the hospital wing with a substantial amount of bruising and bones to regrow. Whilst Alex ended up in detention with Snape. Isabelle was Beta, and 6th position is sector D.

Draco Malfoy a tall, blond haired pureblood. He is sixteen and stands at 5.9". He Snapes Godson, hence the special treatment. He was officially Harry's Godbrother. He had a very dominant personality but he was submissive when a situation called for it. A proud and strong individual though his strength was in physical form unlike Alexandra who was more mentally powerful.

Evangeline Black, cousin to Alexandra Black and Draco Malfoy respectively. She stood at 4.5" with spiky and short jet black hair. Her eyes were dark blue, almost turquoise. You could drown in them. And drown you did, Eve was a hypnotist, seer, and mother hen. She could control people with her mind and they would do it unknowingly. The best part was that no one could prove it was Eve who controlled some one. She was 16, was best friends with Izzy and often detached. She saw the world differently to others. She saw what others turned blind eyes to. She gave advice to those who asked for it and always she got good feedback. She had the school wired and the order ate out of her hand. Intelligent, quiet, brave, determined, and loyal was she. She could be trusted with anything. Dumbledore even offered her a place in the order helping to find info on Death Eaters outside Snapes range. She had calmly declined. She had been cool when she came to Hogwarts but she eased when she made friends with her cousin's friends. She had warmed up to Sirius quickly when he had been around. The first time she came to Head Quarters she had the innocent, neglected little girl in need of love look to her, instantly winning over the hearts of many order members. They were wrapped around her finger, and there was no way to escape. She sat in 1st in charge of sector C.

Hadrian Snape was 16, standing at a meager 5.2". He had soft jet black hair, which fell in billowing waves to his shoulders. Hadrian was pale as Snape and sometimes as snarky, but for the most part he was kind and collected. He had a true photographic memory unlike Alex who partially lied about that. He got straight O's and was very smart but not boasting. He was bilingual speaking, English, Spanish, and French. He had the mysterious factor to him that girls liked so much but Harry never really understood why, whenever he asked it was always something about the boy having deep feelings the girl wanted to know more about and such nonsense. He hated having to live with his father having lived with his mother for most of his life. Now he lived with Snape since only last summer. He stands at Leader two in sector C.

Juniper Snape has okar hair, and pale skin. She is Hadrians older twin sister. She was 4.7" tall. Her eyes are jade green, she has pale skin to match. Her eyes shine vibrantly against her milk pale skin. She is cunning, smart, persuasive, argumentive, and witty. She knew how to make deals and how to survive in the open world. She was a lot like Snape, though nicer and more attractive to say the least. She had a charm to her that no one could quite place. She always smelled of lily and sea grass. It was her trademark scent. She came up with our distraction plans, financial benefits, etc.

Then there was Fred and Gorge Weasley, And the Secret Agents.

The pack worked in groups

**In Sector A; Mainly dealing with Research and Investigation:**

Leader one: Frederick Weasley - Spy

Leader two: Harry Potter - Spy

1st: Secret Agent D.M - Escape Assistant

2nd: Secret Agent C - Info Mongerer

3rd: Theodore Lupin - Distraction

**In Sector B; Mainly dealing with Theft of Information:**

Leader one: Gorge Weasley - Spy

Leader two: Draco Malfoy - Escape Assistance

1st: Secret Agent A - Undercover Spy

2nd: Alexandra Black - Spy

3rd: Secret Agent E – Info Mongerer

**In Sector C; Mainly dealing with Undercover Missions:**

Leader one: Evangeline Black - Missions Director

Leader two: Hadrian Snape - Escape/Entry Assistant

1st: Secret Agent F - Spy

2nd: Secret Agent L.d.L – Field Theft

3rd: Secret Agent L.P.d.L - Spy

4th: Secret Agent D.T – Info Mongerer

**In Sector D; Mainly dealing with Recruitment:**

Leader one: Juniper Snape - Spy

Leader two: Isabelle Lupin - Distraction

1st: Secret Agent S – Info Mongerer

2nd: Secret Agent San - Field

3rd: Secret Agent N.d.L - Field

4th: Secret Agent M.d.R – Escape assistant

These four sectors formed the most elite group that lay directly in the Order of the Phoenix. They were spies for their family…..their true family. One thing the entire group did, was sleep in the attic which Sirius had adapted for them into a sitting quarter/sleeping room/relaxation/peaceful/homely place. They all slept in coffins as future training…..

Breaking through Harry's thoughts was the sound of a bird in the kitchen that sat in front of him. Harry felt mounting glee at the sight of the familiar hand writing; his daily letter. Snape suddenly snatched the bird up and took the letter and opened it carelessly. "Hey! What the hell?" Harry asked angrily, cross with Snape for manhandling the bird and because he was reading the letter addressed to him, Harry.

Looking up from the letter Snape sneered cruelly and handed it to Remus who read it with growing shock. "Harry, who sent you this?" He asked after a moment of shocked silence. "I dunno I haven't gotten the chance to read it yet have I?" Harry responded coldly. "The letter is signed, _Amadeo_." Remus said raising an eyebrow at Harry. "He's my companion. A pen pal if you would." Harry said holding out his hand for the letter. "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that you shall not be getting this letter until further notice." Leered Snape as he took it from Remus who gave Snape a look as if to say 'you're being nasty to the poor boy'.

Harry gave Snape a sour look and said coldly "I want my letter if you please." "I have already said no, Mr. Potter." With that Snape swept out of the room. "Can I write Amadeo back at least?" he asked looking at Remus pleadingly. "I don't think so Harry you'll have to speak with Severus about it." He said grimly. Harry huffed and muttered "Fine. I will." Smiling evilly, he had no intention of begging Snape for what was rightfully his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Own nothing but the plot, Hadrian Snape, Alexandra & Evangeline Black, Isabelle Lupin, and Juniper Snape & a few others. None of the obvious other characters are mine ie the ones from Anne Rice and JK Rowlings books. I make no profit and once again, I own nothing of A.R. or J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Angst, mild violence, language.**

**Les Innocents**

**Chapter four: Mischief and Punishment**

Alexandra Black sat in the living room the very same day, reading her Ancient Runes text as was her custom. This was a joke in the group that she channeled Professor Green, her teacher, in the summer. It was all in good fun though so she paid no mind. The runes of the old worlds fascinated her and sometime, as was her nature, she would sit for hours staring at one rune that had caught her fancy. Alex thought with a laugh about the first time Snape had come in to see her like that. He had shaken her and when she did not stir from her stupor he had taken the 'drastic' measure of dumping ice cold water on her…..this much to his anger had no effect what so ever….or so he thought…Alex woke but did not change her position in her amusement at his efforts to bring her back to earth. When he realized what she was doing he left in a huff.

Honestly Alex didn't think it was her fault. She was a creature with deep, fast thought, so could get caught up in the moment often. To her friends this was a bother sometimes. Like in the missions they did for their family she would sometimes stop to stare at a painting that had 'large detail' as she said. She couldn't help it. It was instinct. And she opened her arms to it. It was bad when it came to fights though, because she could be so enraptured by the adrenaline that she could seriously hurt someone. It had happened before. She had sworn it wouldn't happen again. Luckily they didn't die…(Oh, creepy..) they lived on to make the teens into the people they were to them…family.

Suddenly a noise from the right of Alex made her alert, and she quickly drew her wand and spun around, dropping to her knees on the floor for incase a spell went her way.

"It's okay Alex, it's me Harry. I just want to talk." Indeed it was.

"How do I know you are?" Suspicion lacing her voice thickly.

"Ask me something only Harry Potter knows." Reasonable enough.

"What did I tell you in first year, in Moaning Myrtles bathroom when I was highly annoyed at school, Madame Pomfrey, and other first years in general and you said you understood how I felt?"

"You said: _'How could you possibly understand what it's like to wake up feeling as though you've run a marathon only to pelted by hundreds of Bludgers and like you're living in a crazy, manic-depressives body and have no control over your thoughts or behavior or emotions?'_ then you glared at me."

"Okay I believe you."

"Good."

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" Alex inquired. "I just wanted to know if you know about the library down the hall. I asked Remus and he said there's nothing there…so…" He trailed. "You think you're going round the twist?" Alex, finding this highly amusing decided to tease him a bit. "Err…yeah" He laughed nervously. Alex burst out in a fit of giggles she so often couldn't stop herself if she fond something amusing in a situation. "Alex! Please tell me I'm, sane." Harry wined, not finding the idea that he was nuts funny in the slightest.

"Naw, you're sane Harry. The library is only visible to Black family or heirs. Remus and Snape and basically every other member of the order cannot see it. Because the new lord or lady of Black decides who can see it. No order member can see it or who is in it. Not even whether someone is in it. So Mad-eye cannot tell it's there or anyone's there." Alex explained. "Wow….what's it like in there? What subjects are covered?" asked Harry. "I actually don't know I only got a brief look because dad didn't want others to know it was there. But I know memories from the past are stored there. There are school courses there too; this would be the higher levels of training. Marauding books are also available to us all." She said in a causal way.

"Well let's get the others and see what in there. We can go explore the rooms that others cannot see! It'll be fun Alex!" Harry pleaded with her happily. "I'll kick myself for this later but okay, we can go have a look around. Gather the others." Admitting defeat Alex watched as Harry whooped for joy before rushing out to gather the clan.

"What are we doing again?" Neville, ever nervous in new environments, asked them. "We're looking around the house for rooms others cannot see unless the Head of House allows them to." Harry said for what seemed the hundredth time. Teddy's hand hit Harry over the back of the head hard.

"OW! Hey!"  
"Genius! How are we supposed to see it, if no one but the head can?"

"Alex is the Head of Black now because she's the oldest living Black who will ever set foot in this house. Now, is anyone else going to hit Harry?" Evangeline growled, deadly when she was as annoyed as she was. Being ever smart, Teddy apologized to Harry and fell silent. They walked in silence toward a door at the end of a passageway. Opening the door they saw with mixed excitement a whole room of coffins.

"Sector B, you there?" Eve dialed on the magical walkie talkie.

"Loud and clear. This is Sector B, operative Draco Malfoy."

"This is Sector A online, Evangeline Black. I got a missed attempt to contact us from you, please deliver your message."

"We found a new room but it is no ordinary room. You should come see. We're calling in back-up from all sectors."

"This is Sector D. The Wrackspurt is on the move. Repeat; the Wrackspurt is on the move. Sector A and C combination evacuate the third floor. The Wrackspurt is making his way up your direction. Sector D over and out."

"Sector B send out the Mistress of Distraction; operation; distract wrackspurt long enough for us to evacuate. Sectors A and C over and out."

"This is sector D coming in to warn all sectors of the imposing threat of Order members on the third floor."

"Sector D thanks for the warning."

"Goodluck Sector B. I- . Sector B? This is Sector A, you there? Hello?"

"Potter, the living room, now…"

_Blip_

"Uh oh…"

"What were you kids doing? We told you not to leave your rooms! And what do you do? You leave them!" The teens hung their heads in shame, feeling guilty from Remus's lecture. "I'm not usually one for this but who started this nonsense?" Remus said tiredly. Harry opened his mouth to say it was him but Alex cut him off. "It was me professor. I know I shouldn't have. But I was curious and I couldn't stay in that room. There were too many memories…" She strung Remus along. His face softened instantly. "I understand. Sirius' room has many memories...But you were told to stay put. Severus will decide your punishment for disobeying a direct order." Remus looked sad as he said it. Alex looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, and allowed her bottom lip to tremble lightly for Remus to see. "I know Moony. I deserve it. I should have listened. But it hurt to be in that room…" She said in a pitiful voice looking up at him with large, innocent, slightly wet, grey eyes. Her full red lips curved down in innocent, sincere sadness. Remus visibly melted in her hand at the little girl in need of protection face. "I'll see if I can sway Severus to give you a light punishment. Like cooking for the rest of the week." Remus softened on her. Standing he left the room to get Snape who had been called away to the kitchen for Order business. Once Remus was gone and out of earshot the group burst out laughing. "Sis on you Alex!" Harry gasped out. "Poor Moony. Now he really thinks you're innocent!" Harry proceeded to snicker humorously. "That's dangerous. He won't know what hits him when the time comes that Alex gives up on innocence." Draco snickered.

"Maybe that's her plan! Take over the world while they eat out of her hand! Eh, itsy bitsy baby girl Alex?" Eve teased Alex in great humor. "Hmm...You know, that wasn't my plan originally, but thanks for the idea!" She proclaimed honestly. The rest paled at this remark. "We're gonna die!" meeped Harry. "I'm too beautiful to die!" Draco agreed. "Why is it that I'm _always _accused of committing crimes even though we all know I'm innocent?" Alex said indignantly. Scoffs of disbelief echoed around the room as they looked at her with doubtful faces. "Hurumph." She said crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and sinking into the sofa.

"So!" It was Snape standing in the doorway. "You honestly think I will go easy on you for going astray?" He sneered. "Um, well, yes I did sort of think..." Alex said in a quiet voice, not looking him in the eyes. "You were sorely mistaken Black. Come with me." He grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Dragging her out as she tried to free herself of his strong grip. He took her out into the passageway marching to the basement with her. Coming into the kitchen Remus sat talking to the order when he saw Alex's eyes full of tears from pain Snapes grip was causing. "Severus! Let Alex go! You're hurting her." He tried to stop Snape and remove his hand. "She is going to punishment for leading her friends astray in her escapade." Was the response this received. "Moony, stop him it hurts!" Alex howled piteously. "Severus! Release her!" Remus commanded upon hearing her howl.

Finally he released her and glowered at her as Remus hugged her comfortingly while she looked over his shoulder at Snape an innocent look on her face. Looking at Severus the order saw he was melting for her. "Sev, apologize for hurting her. Alex apologize for breaking one of Professor Snapes rules." Remus conducted their possible fight. "I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again. I promise." Alex said in a small, quiet, misty voice with her one hand up by her mouth gently touching it in a childish way as she looked up at him. "I apologise as well miss Black. I should not have grabbed you so roughly.

Come here I have a potion to ebb the pain" He said calmly back to her. He held it out to her an encouraging look on his face. "Thank you sir." Said Alex accepting the potion. "What will be my punishment?" She asked once the potion was down. "You will go to your room and you will stay there and study until Remus or I come to get you." Told Snape.

Nodding in okay Alex said. "Okay I'll go now. Umm, but, what will happen to my friends. They didn't do anything. I convinced them..." Trailing off for effect she waited for the response. "They will be left to their own devices, in their rooms where they should have been." Remus said placating Alex. Noding Alex turned and made her way upstairs followed by Snape. Getting to the passageway they split ways, Alex going upstairs and Snape going to tell the others their punishments.

_Later that night_

Alex and Les Innocents trudged up to the attic having told Remus and Snape they would be up there for the night together for studies. Instead of studying they sealed the door from the entry of anyone not listed as a member. Then they walked to the far walk where a tall dark door stood. Going through this they came to a circular room filled with coffins. Saying goodnight they went to their respective coffins and climbed in. Alex lay in her ebony coffin thinking about the days events as she stared at the satin lined lid. 'So far a good day. Asides for "punishment" it was fun looking around in new rooms.' Satisfied by the days events Alex called it quits and surrendered to an easy sleep for the first time since the previous week, when she last slept in her coffin.

_Harry's POV:_

I couldn't sleep again. I wandered the old dilapidated headquarters of the Order and finally went to the kitchen to get a drink. Getting into the kitchen I poured a glass of milk lit a candle and sat at the table contemplating the various colors the candle changed. A voice stirred me from my thoughts. "Ought you to be in bed?" Remus stood at the doorway with Snape both in sleepwear watching me closely. "Couldn't sleep." I replied. "That is no reason-" Snape began with a sneer. "I'm an insomniac I can't sleep without potions." I cut him off rudely. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, he hadn't known.

"You okay? You look upset." Remus said scrutinizing my face. "I am upset! And with reasons." I snapped. "What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost." I retorted looking from one to the other. "If we tell you what's on our minds you'll tell us what's on yours?" Asked Remus calmly. I considered and finally conceded. "Well what's wrong for us is that your "pack" has been causing trouble for us while you weren't here. They think it's fun to get under our skin." Said Remus. "We have no idea how to handle you kids. I have no idea what we're doing wrong either." He finished sadly.

"Well I could tell you what you're doing wrong if you want." I offered seeing them both lean forward expectantly I continued. "You're cruel. You push us too hard for information we don't want to give. That's why we were better behaved with Sirius; he let us come to him with things when we wanted to talk. And he always made time for us when we needed him. That's part of the problem." I stopped here to see their faces. Remus looked thoughtful while Snape had a slightly guilty look on his face. "The rest is divided between you. Remus is under negative feelings with the others because he abandoned his pack even though he swore that pack comes first. Alex was most deeply scared by you for that. Snape you have always hated us. You never gave any one of us the chance to explain ourselves to you so you wouldn't see us as other people. Basically the others don't trust you. They're afraid too because now Sirius is gone and we have no parental figure to turn to." I concluded. "You say 'the others' does that mean you trust us?" asked Remus softly. I looked away from him in fear he would see my confusion. "I don't know. I have been hurt too much by the both of you." I said slowly. "I know. And we're sorry. Forgive us?" Remus asked. Slowly I smiled at them. "Yes." Remus grinned like a cheshire cat and said "Thank you! Now What's bothering you?" becoming concerned immediatly.

"Well I am just upset at Sirius' death and trying to juggle the whole saviour thing. I am also trying to stay alive at the same time as finish school."  
"And?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's something else."  
"I made 'friends' with someone I shouldn't have."  
"We know."  
"HOW!"  
"We read the letter remember?"  
"Oh...Was it...Bad?"  
Remus smiled in amusment. "Not really." I sighed in relief. "Although I do want to talk with you about some matters!"  
"AH! No! Please spare me the humiliation!" Remus laughed and said "Go to bed you silly thing you!" I laughed in response. "Okay okay. You don't want my company anymore!" I dramatised. "Potter. Here drink this when you get to bed it will help you sleep." "Thanks!" I said in shock that Snape had een civil to me. "And here. Thank you for talking with us." I looked down and saw he was holding out my letter! I took it and thanked him profusly.


End file.
